vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
120138-191214-morning-coffee-a-coffee-journey-edition
Content ---- ---- Happy homecoming to you and yours!! I am so happy to hear your husband will be home for the holidays! :) /Cheers to all us Military Wifes *raises cup of coffee* Good Morning Everyone! I have been so busy with the Holiday season, I haven't had the time nor the energy to log in for the last two weeks. I miss the stress relief of randomly killing the pixels :). Hoping to be able to log in tonight, barring nothing comes up that can't wait until Monday *fingers crosses*. Hope you all have a wonderful weekend! | |} ---- ---- ---- Yay! I'm glad he's coming home for the holidays! :D I think Smaug is a perfect name. Or Greedy Guts. That'd be cute, too. :P Last night in game, I got the baby RP stalker up to level 13... almost there! Daggers ALMOST got Stormtalon down for the first time. We got him to 10k and then he insta-gibbed us. But! We shall get him on Sunday! Tonight I have a lot of guild management stuff to take care of for things like Lifestyles of Nexus II and other events. (If you want to help out with the Other Event, let me know via forums/Twitter--we're consolidating a list of folks who want to help out as we decide on events, prize support, etc. :) ) And also just other guild related things in general (cleaning out bank tabs, updating website layout, getting contests/prizes taken care of, videos to make, etc.) Daggers are going to do an Intro to Dungeons kind of run tonight for folks that haven't yet run any with us because they've been shy or what have you. It'll be fun. :) I also want to finally hit 14 on the baby RP Stalker. And maybe start burning up some of the rested XP that's sitting on all my other toons because, well, it only accumulates so far! I'd love to convince hubby to level our warrior/esper combo, too. :) So much to do! So much to do! Also, more to do! What is everyone else up to? :) | |} ---- ---- ---- What theyre just "best friends" going backpacking alone in the spirit realm. That makorra bait at the end nearly made me so upset AND WHAT ANTI ALIASING ON DYES IS FIX? YES? YES? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- OMG!.....instant? Commercial with pretty people and moving artistic stuff, great... instant coffee? /rant in W*, gearing up for the weekend, muhahaha | |} ---- ---- ---- Instead of Smaug how about Glaurung (The golden, father of dragons), Scatha, or Ancalagon...all dragons of middle earth...there is also Chrysophylax (from Tolkien's Farmer Giles of Ham story) or Verminthrax Perjorative. In Wildstar, I'm trying to decide if I want to start playing with my SS or Stalker to get the practice in. Both are 50, and I'm rusty with both. | |} ---- Yes! Someone posted about it on the PTR forums. :D Man, doing Riot in the Void is apparently impossible. :( Husband and I were queued as a tank/healer combo for 3+ hours today and not a peep! | |} ---- Omg. I'm so making a coffee house. | |} ---- ----